When semiconductor chips are mounted onto electrically conductive carriers like, for example, leadframes problems may occur due to the different thermal expansion coefficients of the semiconductor material and the carrier material. In particular, if during the mounting process of the semiconductor chip onto the carrier a certain elevated temperature is applied to the assembly like, for example, in a solder process (T=380° C.) or in an adhering process (T=200° C.) very high thermal mechanical stress may occur due to the different thermal expansion coefficients. In case of thinned semiconductor chips these stress reactions may even lead to macroscopic damage of the semiconductor chip as the formation of tears and cracks. In other cases the stress may lead to a strong deformation of the semiconductor substrate so that the following process steps are no longer possible like, for example, laser thrilling, lamination, wire bonding, etc. In general, the stress generated in the semiconductor chip severely affects the reliability of the following process steps.